


Protect Her

by LaheyInfatuate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Scott is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaheyInfatuate/pseuds/LaheyInfatuate
Summary: Scott asks Isaac to protect y/n from the oncoming threat of human sacrifices, hoping that maybe it’ll help him confess his crush to her along the way.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! So this is my first upload to AO3 after moving here from Tumblr. I hope I've done this right. 
> 
> Word count; 2.7K

The pack were in the middle of a gathering in the McCall lounge room. Things were tense to say the least. 

‘I’m telling you guys,’ Stiles started, smacking his fist down on the coffee table, ‘it’s human sacrifices, just look at the evidence.’ 

‘Two could just be a coincidence Stiles,’ Allison replied, leaning back into the couch, obviously exhausted from the conversation, which seemed to be going on endlessly. 

‘But the way they died,’ he continued, ignoring her comment completely, ‘it couldn’t have been anything else. Not to mention that both were virgins. Maybe you guys aren’t too concerned, but for those of us here who still have our virginity in tact, its pretty freaking terrifying.’ He began twitching slightly, the anxiety of the situation taking over. ‘Guys please, just to be safe, can’t we just follow this as a possibility.’ 

Scott sighed lightly, sitting forward and leaning his elbows on his knees. ‘He’s right,’ he offered, ‘until we know exactly what is going on, maybe we should just watch out. Stiles could be right, and he could be wrong, but until we know for sure, lets just work with all possibilities.’ He looked around the room at all members of the pack, receiving nods from both Allison and Lydia. 

‘Agreed,’ Lydia added, ‘better to be safe than sorry.’ Stiles sighed in relief, relaxing all of his muscles that he wasn’t even aware were tensed, and sat back in the arm chair he had placed himself in earlier. 

‘Thank god,’ he stated in a relieved tone, ‘the virgins are safe. I’m expecting full protection here, or, if anyone is feeling generous…’ 

‘No one is Stiles,’ Lydia jeered, knocking down his boyish smirk that had formed on his face, ‘we’re not finding someone to sleep with you.’ He huffed dramatically, placing a hand against his chest as if defending his innocence. 

‘I would never ask such a thing.’ he teased. She rolled her eyes in response, while Allison and Scott began lightly chuckling, thankful for something positive to end the dreary conversation. 

Isaac, who had sat silently through the whole meeting, cleared his throat loudly, trying to get the attention of the group. 

‘Look,’ he said sternly, ‘she didn’t want me to tell anyone, but I think for y/n’s safety I’m going to have to share.’ 

‘Speaking of y/n, where is she?’ Stiles interrupted, turning his glance around the room. ‘I have a new DC theory to share.’ 

‘At work with Deaton at the clinic.’ Scott answered, causing Stiles to drop in his seat out of disappointment. The room went silent for a moment, before Isaac decided to speak again. 

‘She’s a virgin.’ Isaac finished, almost in a whisper. Each face in the room turned towards him in shock. 

‘Seriously?’ Allison asked in astonishment. ‘But she’s gorgeous!’

‘Yeah,’ he confessed, though no one was sure to which part of her comment he was responding to, not even himself. He paused for a second, almost as if he had caught himself, before continuing, ‘she asked me not to tell anyone. I think she’s embarrassed, but if anything happened to her I…’ he trailed off, leaning his face into his hands, obviously in distress but trying to hide it, ‘we just have to protect her.’ 

The pack looked around at one another, surprised by his response. 

‘I didn’t even know you guys were that close.’ Scott confessed, obviously interested in Isaac and your friendship. 

‘Not that close,’ Isaac stated, ‘but we talk. She used to help me with my dad sometimes.’ 

They all paused, processing what was happening. 

‘Well,’ Scott began, ‘maybe we just take turns watching out for both Stiles and y/n. Just until we can figure out a better plan.’ Isaac looked up at his alpha, and nodded, smiling slightly in thanks. 

The conversation rounded itself up, and one by one the pack began to leave, only Scott and Isaac remaining, sitting awkwardly across from one another. 

‘Maybe go to the clinic,’ Scott decided, standing up from his spot and walking towards the shelf, which held a small bowl of keys. ‘She finishes work in half an hour,’ he continued, picking on up and turning towards Isaac. ‘This is for the vet door, just go in and tell her you want to hang out or something. She’s not going to cope knowing we’re protecting her so just pretend. She’s fiesty.’ He walked back over to the couch, tossing the key in Isaac’s direction and sitting back down in his spot. ‘You guys are closer than you said, aren’t you?’ 

Isaac’s eyes widened, and his head dropped sheepishly. ‘Yeah.’ he whispered. 

‘Why didn’t you say that then?’

‘Because,’ Isaac croaked, ‘she’s one of the only people I have. I care about her, you know…’

‘More than just a friend?’ Scott asked knowingly, smiling at little at Isaac’s confession. 

‘Yeah,’ he said with a nervous chuckle, ‘I just didn’t want anyone teasing about it. I don’t want her to catch on.’ 

The alpha nodded, ‘if its any consolation, I think you guys would be great together.’ Isaac smiled, thanking Scott before standing up, heading towards the door. ‘Just go get her,’ Scott concluded, getting up with Isaac to open the door, ‘take her home, give her your jacket; girls like that stuff. Tell her how you feel in your own time. But just protect her, okay? If Stiles is right, then she’ll need it.’ He patted Isaac on the back of the shoulder. ‘You know, I’ve caught her staring at you a few times?’ Isaac’s eyes widened, and a small smile crept on his face.

‘Really?’ 

‘Mmmmhmm.’ Scott hummed, pushing Isaac out the door, ‘now go. I’ll catch you later.’ 

Isaac took a few steps away, allowing Scott to close the door. He hoped Scott was right, and that maybe he’d gain enough courage to ask you about it later. But for now, he wanted to see you, make sure you were safe. He began walking down the street, pulling his jacket higher around his face as he thought about how he could try and convince you that he wasn’t on guard duty. But his mind kept wondering to the thought that maybe you’d let him hug you goodnight as he would leave yours later, so he could steal just a few more seconds of being close to you.


	2. Part 2

The night had hit below freezing as Isaac walked down the streets of his hometown. His breath puffed out in front of him, misting in the air, as he pulled a scarf out of his bag to cover his face more. He was nervous to say the least. 

The threats had grown worse, just like always, and the person he cared most about was in danger. He tried to focus on his main task; protect you. He quickened his pace to reach the clinic faster and he mulled over the pack meeting. He wanted to believe that everything Stiles had said was crazy, that it was just some animal attack or a crazy killer. But something rang true in the back of his mind, it all made sense to him. That was what upset him the most, that Stiles’ theory could be real, because it meant that you could be in danger, which was something Isaac could not stand. 

Isaac sped up again, feeling a quiet rage run through his veins. He was determined, hell bent on keeping you safe and on killing anything that would compromise that. 

Before he knew it, the animal clinic was in sight. He sighed in relief seeing both yours and Deaton’s cars parked outside, layered in mist from the cold. He walked closely to the door before pulling it open, shivering at the cold of the door handle. Isaac eyed the room carefully, scanning for threats before moving closer to the counter, peering over it to look for you. He found you on the floor, right by a pile of papers stacked 3 feet high. You were shuffling through them slowly, scanning one by one before placing them into organised folders. Strands of hair had fallen in front of your face, drifting back and forward as you breathed steadily. You were focused, completely unaware of your surroundings, which scarred him a little. 

‘Issac,’ Deaton called, taking both you and Isaac by surprise, ‘what brings you here so late?’ You had jumped almost half a metre off the floor, and began panting heavily as Isaac stood wide eyed, whole body tensed in defence mode. 

‘Just here to take y/n home.’ he replied, calming his heart rate down and loosening some of the wound muscles in his arms. You looked up at him, wide eyed with curiosity and an eyebrow cocked. 

‘Why?’ you questioned, picking up the pile of papers un-sorted and placing them in a small box under the counter.

He hadn’t thought that far ahead yet.

‘I just wanted to hang.’ Isaac insisted, trying to sound convincing. Even though it was a cover, he was thankful to spend some time with you.

‘On a school night?’ you asked with a small chuckle. Isaac just nodded, pulling out a smirk he didn’t know he had. You laughed again and his heart fluttered. Thank god you were human, or you would’ve heard it a mile away. 

‘Well alright,’ you started, moving to collect all your things, ‘I’m done here for the night anyway. Thanks Deaton, goodnight.’ you ended with a small smile and a wave as you picked up your bag and walked to the door, Isaac right on your tail. His eyes flickered around while you walked to your car, checking for threats. He knew he was being paranoid, but couldn’t help but feel nervous. You both climbed in the car as you turned it on, rubbing your hands together for warmth before turning on the heater. Isaac sighed contently, thinking about how warm and peaceful it was last time you two were together, when you sat under blankets watching old movies late at night, close to each others sides confessing long kept secrets and wishes. He smiled subconsciously. 

You both sat in silence for a while, simply enjoying the company, before you spoke. ‘So what’s the real reason you’re here Isaac?’ you asked with a smirk, ‘you seem to be hiding something.’ He twitched at your question. 

‘And why would I have an ulterior motive?’ he retorted, ‘Maybe I just wanted to see you.’ 

‘Well that’s a lie and you know it,’ you argued with a laugh, turning down the next street, ‘I can always tell you know.’ And he did, he knew that he could simply show up at your place without saying a word, and you would understand. When he couldn’t sleep, or had had a bad day, or was scared of his dad, you could always tell. You knew him that well, and he loved you for it. ‘So what is it? Something to do with the meeting I missed out on?’ You turned down another street as he debated internally whether to tell you. 

‘I… we were just worried about you.’ You raised an eyebrow again, but continued looking forward at the road. 

‘Why?’ you questioned. 

‘Well,’ he didn’t know what to say, how exactly can you word something like this anyway? ‘Stiles thinks that all the deaths going on could be sacrifices. You know; virgin ones.’ You slammed on the breaks right in the middle of your street. 

‘I swear to god Isaac, did you tell them I’m a virgin?’ You turned to him, a face full of rage. He didn’t understand how he could be both scared of you and attracted to you in this moment, with you red in the face, wearing dirty work clothes and covered in animal hair, half screaming at him, but he was. He put his hands up defensively, trying to calm you down a little. 

‘I had to,’ he assured, ‘I didn’t want you to get hurt. I just couldn’t let that be a possibility.’ You tried to stay angry, but the way he looked at you pulled you out of your spin. He was full of concern, almost in pain, and you wondered why he was so scared for you. You weren’t that important, you thought. You took your foot off the break and drove forward until you reached your house, before parking and turning off the car. 

‘It’s sweet of you to care,’ you said, picking up your things and climbing out the door as Isaac followed in suit on his side, ‘but I’m just embarrassed. I didn’t want the whole pact knowing that I can’t attract a guy. It just seems sad at this point.’ You sighed as you walked to your door, placing your key in the lock and turning to face Isaac. ‘I just don’t want them laughing at me.’ 

He was bewildered to say the least. You were the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Full of kindness and laughter, loyalty and bravery, any guy would’ve been lucky to have you. Every guy wanted to have you even, but he didn’t understand how you couldn’t see it. 

‘Y/n,’ he pleaded, sounding more fragile than he had intended, ‘I’m sorry.’   
You smiled at him sadly as a signal of acceptance, opening your door and gesturing for him to follow. You both walked to your room, and sat on the bed quietly side by side. He looked over at you, noticing the melancholy look spread across your face; that beautiful face of yours. The face that everyone was in love with. The one covered in freckles, with rosy cheeks and pink lips, and eyes that he could look into forever. You were too hard on yourself, you always had been, but he couldn’t watch you feel so down about yourself. 

Isaac breathed in deeply, summoning all his courage before speaking softly. 

‘You are the most breathtakingly beautiful girl I have ever seen. Sometimes, I can’t even believe that you’re real. You are everything to me, and I don’t understand why you can’t see just how wonderful you are.’ He paused for a moment as you looked up at him, locking eyes as he tried to find the words to continue. ‘You shouldn’t be ashamed of being a virgin, because it’s not a crime or anything. I know a dozen guys who would kill to be with you like that. I…’ you began moving closer to him, eyes glistening as you drunk in every loving thing he said to you, taken aback by his words. ‘I know I would.’ 

You gasped slightly, surprised by his confession. You looked at him for any hint of embarrassment, but he looked at you sternly as if this were the most important conversation he had ever had. ‘And I don’t mean that in just a lust way. I mean it in the way that I want you in every aspect. I want all of you. I want to be with you, comfort you when you cry and be the one to make you laugh. I want you to fall asleep in my arms and tell me all your thoughts and dreams. I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember. And someday, I want to be with you like that. I want to be your first, because it should be with someone who worships you like the goddess that you are. But for now, I just want to keep you safe. Protect you and love you and care for you. Will you let me do that?’ 

You were speechless to say the least. The boy who had been your closest friend for years had just confessed his love for you, but you couldn’t respond. You were overwhelmed with emotions, with love and gratefulness and happiness. Tears began to tumble down your cheeks as you smiled at him. He stared deeply into your eyes, wiping away each tear drop as you tried to find the words to tell him just how you felt. All you could manage though was a few simple words. 

‘Stay with me.’ you whispered. He leaned forward, pressing his nose against yours and cupping your cheeks in his hands. 

‘Always.’ was all he said, as you delicately pressed your lips to his. It was all you both could have ever wanted, sitting like that in each others embrace. 

He stayed that night, and you slept in his arms as he held you close, keeping you safe in his embrace. He stayed every night after that one too, even when you weren’t in danger, lying with you by his side, wrapped in blankets, warm and safe, and best of all;

Loved.


End file.
